


take a piece of me with you

by veronicabunch



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/pseuds/veronicabunch
Summary: Five times Reggie Mantle doesn't recognize love, and maybe, one time he does.





	take a piece of me with you

**one.**

Reggie honestly can’t remember the last time he felt this content. Like he was at home. Except home happened to be at Mrs. Cooper’s kitchen island taste-testing all of her gourmet cookies for the next bake sale at the high school.

“Oh, Mrs. Cooper, this one is the real winner.” He picks up the plate of cookies and puts it directly in front of him. “I feel like I should be grateful that Jughead had to go with Betty on that stupid history trip.”

“Call me, Alice, dear. And you’ve said that about all of the cookies.” But Alice’s eyes sparkle. “It’s just lucky that you happened to be over when I realized that they’d both be out of town and I’d have no one to tell me which batch is the best.”

Reggie grins. Alice is amazing. She’s always got something on the go, and despite having a job that keeps her busy as a nurse, she always made time for Reggie. Sometimes, Betty would start complaining that her parents were too involved in her life, especially when they both insisted on going to parent/teacher meetings. But Reggie is envious. Betty’s parents are what he wishes his would be. Instead, they’ve been home for two days in the last six months. Or maybe it’s now seven months. 

The only time his parents even acknowledged his existence is if they wanted to one-up someone.  _Look at our perfect family. Did you know that Reginald is on the Honour Roll? And he’s going to become a lawyer. He also dates the Lodge’s daughter._

Yes, he’s the third smartest kid at Riverdale High (after Betty and Dilton, and one spot before Jughead), but no, he has no plans of becoming a lawyer. And he hasn’t dated Veronica since she confessed she was in love with Betty. Instead, Reggie’s her date when she needs one.

“Oh, Reggie?” Alice asks, looking up from her phone.

“Yeah?” he asks, taking another cookie.

“Apparently, my husband has to work late tomorrow night. Would you mind helping me set up for the bake sale?”

“Of course!” Reggie says, grinning. He’d do anything for Alice Cooper. He glances at the time. “Shit–I mean, shoot. I’m going to be late to Ron’s. Text me when you want me to pick you up for tomorrow.”

“Okay, dear.” As he reaches the front door, Alice shouts, “Don’t forget a jacket! It’s supposed to be chilly tonight.”

He grins all the way to Pop’s.

 

**two.**

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late. I was at the Coopers’ testing out Alice’s cookies for tomorrow.” Reggie bends down to give Midge’s cheek a quick kiss before he slides into the other seat of the booth. “How’s my favourite girl?”

Midge shrugs, a small smile teasing her lips. “Oh you know, as happy as any engaged girl can be.”

“En–engaged?!” Reggie holds out his palm. Midge blushes like crazy as she puts her hand in Reggie’s. Damn, Moose really did it. It had taken him almost three years of swearing that he wasn’t hitting on Midge and that they were  _just_  friends for Moose to finally chill and let them have a friend-date once a week.

The other month, Moose had confided in Reggie that he was going to propose. He told him it was a test. If Reggie broke his trust, he’d make sure that he never spoke to Midge again. If he didn’t tell Midge, then Moose would consider them friends.

Reggie had taken it seriously, because Midge is too important to him. She’s one of the few people in this goddamn town that doesn’t let him get away with any bullshit. She sees him for who he is and still hasn’t gone running in the other direction. Reggie doesn’t want to lose that, lose her.

“Wow, Midge. Wow. Just. Congratulations, I’m so happy for you both!”

Midge beams. She takes her hand back after a quick squeeze of his. “Thanks, Reg. I have to say, you’ve really grown up. Moose told me the test he gave you. He wanted me to ask you if you’ll be my Best Man.”

Reggie blinks. “Wow, really, Midge?”

“Yes.” She grabs his hand again. “Look, we’re not going to get married until after we’ve both graduated college. My parents would flip otherwise. But I told Moose I wouldn’t marry him unless he started to relax, especially with you.”

Reggie squeezes her hand tightly. “Midge, I can’t believe you did that. You love that big dope-head.”

“I do,” she says, grinning. “And now, I’m going to marry him. I can’t believe it.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. You’re my best friend, you know.”

“I know.” Midge takes her hand back so she can smile at her engagement ring. Part of Reggie aches, and he doesn’t know why. But it doesn’t matter. Midge is happy, and that’s all he wants to focus on anyway. “So! What about you, Mantle? What’s been going on in your love life?”

“Ha. That’s been dead for months,” Reggie admits. She’s the only person he’d ever confess that to. He rubs the back of his neck. “But, um, there’s been some weird stuff going on with Jughead.”

“Ooh! What kind of weird stuff?”

“Well, he kind of showed up at my house a few weeks ago. At like three in the morning. Said he couldn’t sleep. So he curled up on the couch in my bedroom. And he’s been coming back every time he can’t sleep.”

Midge looks surprised, and then leans forward so they can whisper about it in the comfort of Pop’s booth over milkshakes. He’s not sure what Midge thinks of their friendship, but he’s mighty glad she didn’t walk away from him.

 

**three.**

 

“Stop, you look beautiful.” Reggie tucks a piece of hair behind Ronnie’s ear. “Listen to me, Veronica. Betty is your best friend. You are B & V. Forever and always. No matter what happens, you know Betty is going to be your best friend.”

“Reg,” Veronica says, biting her bottom lip. He’s never seen her look so nervous before. He takes both of her hands in his, and she meets his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if she says she doesn’t feel the same. We’ve both been in love with Archie for so long…”

“Listen, I promise you this. I’ll be here when you get home. We can either celebrate or throw a pity party,” Reggie tells her. “But you  _have_  to take the shot. You have to tell her how you feel. You’re never going to forgive yourself if you don’t ask her to be your prom date.”

“I know. I’m just…Reggie, I’ve never been rejected before.”

He laughs now, and leans forward to press his lips against her forehead. “You’re the strongest person I know. Who else just went to the police to turn her own father in for his financial fraud?”

“I had to…all those people…they lost so much. Everything. And…”

“Ssh, I know, Ron. You’re the bravest, strongest person ever. Not everyone could do the right thing in that situation. You didn’t even hesitate. And when your mother just left, you didn’t lose it. Instead, you grew up. If you can get through that, you can get through anything.” Reggie puts his forehead against hers. “You’ve got this.”

“Okay. Okay.” Veronica puts her hand on his cheek. “You’re so good to me, Reginald Mantle.”

He laughs. “Go get the girl, you beautiful brat.”

She presses her lips lightly against his and takes a deep breath. “You’re going to make some woman a very lucky one. I’ll see you when I get home?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

**four.**

Archie knocks on Veronica’s door around ten o’clock. When Reggie answers it instead, Archie’s shoulders drop. “She’s going to tell Betty, huh?”

“Yeah.” Reggie doesn’t know how Archie feels about it, because they’ve never been crazy close. They’ve never even really talked about how they had both fallen for the same two girls. “Wanna come in?”

Archie glances back at his jalopy before nodding. “Sure, why not? Does Ronnie have coffee?”

Reggie snorts. “Obviously, man. It’s what she runs on.”

“True.”

“So,” Reggie says, once they’re both in the kitchen with mugs full of hot coffee. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright. It’s just. I feel stupid, but I’m terrified of losing them. I love them both so much, but I’ve been with Val for almost a year now. And I’ve been watching them get closer and closer without me.” Archie meets Reggie’s eyes now. “What if they realize they don’t even need me as their friend?”

Reggie doesn’t really know what to say to that. He didn’t think Archie ever considered stuff like that. Mostly because he and Archie never really spoke much to begin with. He shifts in his chair and says, “I think when you started dating Valerie, the girls thought it was temporary. Like an on/off thing that you had with them. When they realized that it was more serious, that you were more serious about Valerie than you had been with them, they grew closer. But have they ever made you feel like you weren’t friends with either of them?”

“No. No, I guess you’re right.” Archie takes a sip of his coffee. “Besides, I want them both to be happy.”

“Exactly. Plus, they’re going to make one hell of a scary couple. With Veronica’s sheer determination and attitude, and Betty’s calming and kind nature? They’re going to take over the world.”

“God, you’re right. We should be drinking booze instead of coffee.”

Reggie grins.

When the clock strikes one, Archie gets up. He yawns once more and then hovers at the front door. “Thanks for talking me down, Reggie. I’m guessing since Ronnie’s not home yet, it must have gone well.”

“I think so,” Reggie says, with a smile. “But no problem, Andrews. Tell your dad I say hi.”

“Hey, um,” Archie turns. “My dad is actually looking for some help down at the auto shop. I know you’re rich, but you seemed to like auto class last semester. I was wondering if you’d want to help him out?”

“Are you offering me a job?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t need the money, but I thought…”

“Tell your dad I’ll see him after school on Monday.”

Archie’s face brightens. “Thanks, man. He’ll be happy to have you around. Um. I just–thanks, Reggie. For all of it.”

“No problem, man. I had a good time tonight. Who knew you were so good at MarioKart?”

Archie laughs. “Some advice? Never challenge Jughead to a MarioKart race. He’ll win every time.”

Reggie lets Archie get to his car door when he finally rushes out. “Hey, Andrews?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay with Jughead?”

Archie looks down, but then says, “I think that’s something you’ll have to ask him yourself, Reg. I’m not comfortable answering that.”

“Okay. Night, dude.”

“Night.”

Reggie goes back into Veronica’s house. He finds a piece of paper and a pen.

 

**_Ronnie,_ **

**_I would’ve waited but I think Jug needs me. I figured if you weren’t back by now (1:16am) then it’s probably going well. If it doesn’t, just call. I’ll come right back._ **

**_-R.M._ **

****

**five.**

“Hey,” Reggie says, nudging Jughead’s shoulder. He’s passed out on Reggie’s bed, but he doesn’t mind. “Jug, I think we should talk.”

“Do we have to?” Jughead mumbles into his pillow.

Reggie sits down on the edge of the bed. “Yes, yes, we have to. What’s going on, Jug?”

Jughead groans, rolling over so he can look at Reggie better. Then he seems to think twice about that and covers his face in the pillow again. He mumbles something so Reggie prompts him to repeat it. He leans forward this time. “Dad’s drinking again.”

Reggie squeezes Jughead’s shoulder. Then he murmurs, “We’ll talk tomorrow then. I’m not giving up my bed, so you’re just going to have to deal with it, alright?”

“You’re not kicking me out?”

“That’d be like kicking Hot Dog out in a thunderstorm. Who does that?” Reggie asks. He stands, strips down to his boxers, and crawls into the other side of the bed. He hears Jughead settle down beside him, and then he whispers, “You’re welcome here anytime, Jug. I mean that. Any time.”

“Yeah,” Jughead murmurs. “I kind of got that after you didn’t kick me out the first time at 3:30 in the morning.”

Reggie lets out a soft laugh. He closes his eyes, and not too long later, he feels Jughead curl up against him. Jughead wraps an arm around him, and nestles his face into the crook of Reggie’s neck. Reggie finds Jughead’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Hey, Jug?”

Nothing.

“Forsythe?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you want french toast or pancakes in the morning?” Reggie whispers.

“I just want you to still be here.”

Well damn if that doesn’t just break Reggie’s heart. “I will be.”

“In that case, both.”

Reggie laughs softly, but closes his eyes once Jughead’s breathing evens out.

 

**plus one**

“Wow,” Reggie murmurs. “Damn, Midge, you look stunning.”

She spins around, a smile on her face. “You think?”

“I know.” Reggie can’t help feeling a little emotional. The last five years had flown by, and now Midge is standing in her wedding dress. Reggie swore he wasn’t going to cry. Jughead had bet Archie that he would, and Archie had laughed and said no way. And not that he really wanted Andrews to win a bet, he really didn’t want Jughead to be right. “Moose is one lucky guy.”

“I know,” Midge says, with a happy sigh. “I can’t believe I’m about to walk down the aisle. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you, Reggie. Thanks for being my friend; I love you so much.”

Dammit. Jughead is winning fifty bucks from Archie. Reggie pulls her close, and closes his eyes. He remembers the first time she told him she loved him. They’d been fourteen and it’d been the first time he’d ever heard those words in relation to him. He’d cried then and he’s crying now.

He wipes his eyes, and smiles at her. “Okay, okay. I gotta go down the aisle first. I’m just so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“Thanks, Reggie.”

He beams as he walks down the aisle to take his place beside Moose with Veronica at his side. She kisses his cheek before she goes to stand on her side. Betty and Jughead come down next. Archie and Valerie. Chuck and Nancy.

Then Midge walks out with her father and a silence falls across the entire room. For a minute, no one else exists but Midge and Moose. Reggie swallows, feeling the emotions rising in him once more. Midge had been his anchor throughout high school, had been the one good thing he’d had for the longest time.

Veronica reaches down to grab Betty’s hand when they start their vows, and Reggie can’t mistake the look they share for anything else but love. He glances at Archie, who is watching him. He gives him a small nod. Because while Archie and Reggie hadn’t stayed in constant contact after Archie left to follow Valerie to her college across the country, he knew that the girls had stayed close with Archie while their relationship progressed.

It’s not until the reception that Reggie finally feels some tension leave his shoulders. Alice Cooper walks up to him, holding a small plate with some cookies on it. “They’re not mine, but I have it on good authority that they’ll appeal to your sweet tooth.”

Reggie beams. “Alice! I’ve missed you. How is everything?”

“Good, good. Now Betty tells me that you haven’t been sleeping very much lately. You’ve gotta take better care of yourself, Reggie. Otherwise, you’re going to crash and burn. You’re far too pretty for that.”

Now Reggie full out laughs. Alice used to tease him about his inflated ego once she’d overheard him telling Jughead that he couldn’t help him do something because he was far too pretty for that. She’d sat him down to have a serious talk about his ego, and explained to him that he needed to let himself deal with the hurt and confusion his parents had given him.

He’s been in therapy ever since, and only has been recognizing how lucky he is to have these people in his life. He’d once thought the only person who loved him was himself. Now he knows that’s not true.

Reggie hugs her. “God, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“Come over anytime, kid. Hal misses you around too. He hasn’t been getting as lucky convincing me to spend an afternoon baking.” Alice winks, squeezes his arm, and says, “I think someone wants to ask you something.”

Reggie turns and sees Jughead standing there. He smiles. “Hey, Forsythe.”

“God, can’t you ever just call me Jughead like everyone else?” Jughead asks, but his voice is anything but annoyed. He grins. “Hey, Reginald Mantle. The Third.”

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since…ah, I guess since you moved a few years ago.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “You say that as if we don’t text all the time.”

“It’s not the same. Besides,” Reggie says, nervous now. “I’m not ready to let you go again.”

Jughead takes a step forward towards him. He holds out a hand. “Dance with me?”

Reggie doesn’t respond, just lets Jughead take the lead. It’s a slow song, so Reggie allows himself to nuzzle into Jughead. God, they’d spent the summer before college sleeping together. They hadn’t kissed, hadn’t had sex, just held hands and each other.

Jughead had basically moved in with him, since his father had gone to a very dark place. Jughead wanted to go visit his mother and sister at one point, so Reggie suggested that he join him. They had gone, and when Reggie had left…he left alone.

It’d been the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he knew it’d been the right decision. Before he’d left Jughead behind, he’d kissed him.

In all this time, they’d never spoken about The Kiss.

But it’s all Reggie can think of right now.

“The song changed,” Jughead murmurs into Reggie’s ear. They’re still swaying.

“I don’t care,” Reggie replies.

Jughead doesn’t pull away, despite the fast pace, and continues to dance slowly with him. “Do you ever think about me?”

Reggie steps back now. “Do  _I_  ever think about you? Jughead, you are pretty much  _all_  I think about.”

“Really?”

“Spending so much time with you…being that intimate with you, that close…I’ve never done that before. Never felt that close to someone. Never wanted to protect someone as much as I want to protect you.” Reggie takes a deep breath. “I was in love with you when I had to leave you with your mother and sister.”

Jughead looks heartbroken. “Was?”

Reggie starts to smile. “I am in love with you.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that,” Jughead says, coyly. “Seeing as I brought all of my stuff with me and parked my car outside your house this afternoon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. When you called me to ask if I could stay at your place to get caught up, I realized that I wasn’t going to be able to leave again. Because I’m in love with you too.”

Reggie pulls Jughead in for a kiss. It’s not long or deep, because he knows how Jughead feels about sexual things. He’s going to let Jughead set the pace. But he had to kiss him. His body was vibrating with the need. When Jughead pulls him back for another kiss, Reggie feels like he’s finally and  _truly_  home.

—–

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](https://veronicabunch.tumblr.com/post/165420783427/five-times-reggie-mantle-didnt-recognize-love)


End file.
